


СоПрикосновение

by Mouse_gray



Series: «Тайный круг» [4]
Category: RPS, The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: M/M, мистика, романс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouse_gray/pseuds/Mouse_gray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльза не отпускает дом и странный мужчина, с которым ему довелось провести там ночь. Он приходит туда снова и снова...</p>
            </blockquote>





	СоПрикосновение

**Author's Note:**

> Четвертая, заключительная часть серии «Тайный круг»

Чарльз снова шел в этот дом.

Выскользнув из постели, в которой сладко посапывал Кларк, оделся и вышел на улицу. Его опять нестерпимо тянуло туда. Так бывало, когда он внезапно просыпался ранним-ранним утром, и каждодневные заботы еще не наваливались своей реальностью. Иногда — он сильнее прижимал к себе мальчишку и, вдыхая чудесный аромат его волос, снова засыпал. А иногда, вот как сегодня, он все-таки собирался и уходил.

— Спи, еще рано, — успокоил он, потревоженного было молодого ведьмака, когда тот приоткрыл затуманенные сном глаза.

— Куда ты? — парень автоматически провел рукой по уже пустой половине кровати.

— Пойду прогуляюсь, досыпай.

Чарльз не торопясь шел по пустым улочкам предутреннего городка, намеренно оттягивая момент свидания с пустым домом. Не так часто, но он приходил сюда. Бродил по нежилым комнатам. Иногда раскладывал свои бумаги и занимался делами. Иногда включал телевизор и делал вид, что смотрит его. На самом деле — это стало своеобразным способом отдохнуть от повседневной рутины. Приходя сюда, он как будто бы попадал в мир, имеющий мало отношения к его реальности. Вспоминая о тех событиях, Чарльз и впрямь начинал сомневаться в том, что произошедшее случилось на самом деле. Странный парень. Неизвестно откуда взявшийся и неизвестно куда исчезнувший. Оставивший после себя странные воспоминания и каждодневное напоминание в виде так подозрительно похожего на него Кларка, появившегося в жизни Чарльза тоже при довольно странных обстоятельствах. Чего ни коснись в этой истории — все выглядело... да, довольно странно.

И кристалл. Для Чарльза это тоже стало большой загадкой среди тех событий. Почему кристалл потерял свою силу? Временами Миду казалось, что он все-таки чувствует что-то в его глубине, что жизнь не совсем покинула этот кусочек прозрачного хрусталя. И, каждый раз чувствуя это, он ощущал почти реальное присутствие того молодого человека. Мужчины. Рэнди. Как будто вся магия этого кристалла ушла на то, чтобы связать их невидимой нитью, которая никак не дает Чарльзу забыть блондина. Быть может, если разорвать эту связь, магия возвратится в кристалл? Только вот как это сделать? Чарльз пытался его найти — в договоре на дом были его личные данные. Но телефон отвечал, что набранный номер не существует, а в запросе по адресу значилось, что такой человек ни в Нью-Йорке, ни в Лос-Анджелесе не проживает.

Сегодня воспоминания о той встрече накатили почему-то особенно сильно. Чарльз, по установившейся привычке, обошел дом и только в последнюю очередь зашел в спальню. Постоял на пороге, прошел к французскому окну, ведущему в небольшой садик, посмотрел почему-то сквозь него на небо, по которому спокойно плыли редкие облака, и сел на кровать. Потом лег — прямо в одежде, как сидел, разбросав руки по сторонам. Невидящими глазами уперся в потолок, в который раз вспоминая те события. Усмехнулся, вспомнив, как нелепо пытался запугать парня с помощью магии. Совершенно не понятно почему, но заклинания на него не действовали. Уже тогда Чарльзу нужно было насторожиться, что с этим мужчиной явно не все так просто. Ну, да что теперь об этом говорить. Он пробежал пальцами по одежде, достал из внутреннего кармана куртки не подающий признаков жизни осколок и крепко сжал его в ладони. С удивлением раскрыл ладонь, и даже снова сел — показалось, что кристалл завибрировал. Но нет — все было как всегда. Наверное просто неудачно сжал его и прижал на ладони какой-нибудь сосудик. Снова обхватив бывший когда-то магическим кусочек хрусталя, опять лег, прикрывая глаза и позволяя воспоминаниям разлиться по желающему этого сознанию.

***  
Чарльз почувствовал поцелуй в шею, а затем — нежные, легкие поцелуи вниз по спине. Он повел плечом от мягкого удовольствия и обернулся, ища глазами виновника, нарушившего его сон. Увидев белобрысую макушку, улыбнулся. Мальчишка знал, как разбудить его, заряжая хорошим настроением, бывало, что и на целый день. Сегодня его ласки были очень смелые — процеловывая дорожку вдоль позвоночника, он сначала погладил мужчину по бедру, а потом, не замешкавшись, очень решительно, нырнул ладошкой между его половинками. Ласка ощущалась такой уверенной и привычной, как будто он делал это каждый день много лет подряд. У Чарльза мгновенно по всему организму побежали горячие искры. Он подался навстречу юрким пальцам, уже успевшим найти и погладить его запульсировавшее в ответ отверстие, но, сквозь стон все-таки уточнил:

— Кларк, что ты делаешь?

— Разве тебе не нравится? — удивленно спросил наглец. — Не помню, чтобы раньше ты возражал.

— Раньше? — Чарльз в недоумении попытался обернуться, чтобы посмотреть помощнику в глаза.

Но в это время на смену пальцам пришел резвый горячий язычок неугомонного экспериментатора, и Чарльза буквально прошило током. Током огненного наслаждения, разлившегося по жилам. Мида выгнуло этой волной, и он, опять не сдержавшись, протяжно застонал. Маленький бесенок, видя, как Чарльз плавится от его ласк, тем не менее, насмешливо спросил:

— Так мне прекратить? Просто встанешь и пойдешь по делам?

— Нееет, — выдохнул Чарльз, с трудом переводя дыхание и отдаваясь во власть своего юного любовника. — Продолжай!

Он надеялся, что это прозвучало достаточно агрессивно, чтобы помощник не подумал, что он его умоляет. Когда этот белобрысый ведьмак научился таким искусным ласкам? И главное — с кем? Насколько Чарльз был в курсе — Кларк не хотел других любовников, кроме него. Хотя, особенно поначалу, Чарльз и не держал его около себя. Ну, хорошо, держал! Сразу почувствовав с ним, видимо, вызванную магией, сильную связь. А мальчишка только и делал, что с упоением пользовался допущенной Мидом ошибкой, прочно поселившись, не только у него в доме, но и в его сердце. Конечно, Чарльз прекрасно понимал, что всему виной — магия. Не мог же он в самом деле влюбиться в это блондинистое недоразумение?

Которое, впрочем, ничуть не стесняясь, потянулось через него к тюбику с лубрикантом. Чарльз, распаленный ласками, все же посмотрел на него вопросительно. Кларк задержал на нем искрящийся взгляд своих ярко-голубых глаз и тягуче-медленно, очень чувственно, поцеловал в губы. Это прозвучало как обещание — что он будет нежен и осторожен. Уже поворачиваясь под мягким нажимом уверенных рук, Чарльз скосил глаза на помощника, невольно нахмурившись — что-то в его внешности смутило его. На мгновение ему показалось, что Кларк выглядит лет на десять старше своего возраста. Или это просто так падает освещение в спальне? И со спальней вроде бы тоже что-то не так...

Но, прикоснувшийся к его отверстию член любовника, заставил его тут же забыть обо всех подозрительных несоответствиях. Молодой ведьмак поцеловал его в плечо и провел языком до уха, произнеся негромким голосом, в котором было столько страсти, что Чарльза очередной раз окатило горячей волной:

— Готов?

От плещущегося возбуждения у Чарльза перехватило горло, и он смог только утвердительно кивнуть. Кларк вошел в него одним плавным движением, заставив задохнуться от невероятно острого чувства наполненности. Чуть задержался, давая Чарльзу возможность начать снова дышать, и задвигался уверенно, в каком-то особенном ритме. Ритме, настолько гармонично сливающемся с внутренними вибрациями Чарльза, что каждое движение уносило его за пределы мира и сознания, разлетаясь миллионами разноцветных брызг, обжигая огненными всполохами...

Чарльз потерял счет времени и потерялся в пространстве. Ему казалось, что это длится вечно, и хотелось, чтобы это не заканчивалось никогда. Спасительно отключившееся сознание никак не хотело возвращаться, даже когда Чарльз ощутил, как Кларк благодарно целует его, гладя по бедру и животу, разворачивает к себе лицом, чтобы оставить чудесный вкус нежности на его губах. Мальчишка уткнулся ему в плечо, расслабленно выдохнув и навалившись приятной тяжестью ему на грудь. Чарльз зарылся пальцами в его белобрысую шевелюру, затем легким движением погладил по спине.

— Спасибо, — наконец-то смог он выговорить хриплым шепотом. — Это было феерично! — он потерся подбородком о его висок. — Даже не представляю, где ты смог этому научиться, — все-таки добавил он.

— Гейл, прекрати прикалываться! — парень поднял смеющееся лицо на Чарльза, и увидел как у того медленно округляются глаза.

— Гейл?! — в растерянности прошептал Чарльз. — Кларк, это ты прекрати так шутить! — Чарльз внимательно вглядывался в лицо человека, лежащего рядом с ним на кровати: — Какого черта здесь происходит?!

— Опять Кларк! — парень возмущенно вскинул брови, садясь рядом с любовником. — Терпеть не могу это свое второе имя! И ты прекрасно знаешь об этом! Перестань меня дразнить!

— Второе имя? — у Чарльза было ощущение, что все это происходит не с ним. — Кларк — твое второе имя? — переспросил он удивленно, кажется с ужасом начиная понимать, что это совсем не его Кларк, а это... это... Почти теряя сознание от внезапно сложившейся мозаики: непривычное поведение, странные навыки, показавшаяся, а теперь столь явно видимая разница в возрасте — ошарашенный Мид пробормотал: — Рэнди?

— Интересно, а кого бы у нас в постели ты хотел увидеть? — парень собрался вставать, но Чарльз схватил его за руку.

— Рэнди, подожди! Где я? — он вынудил его снова сесть рядом.

— Гейл, — уже не так уверенно проговорил Рэнди, — ты решил испортить так хорошо начавшееся утро?

— Я не Гейл, — очень тихо, но четко произнес Чарльз. — И убей меня, чтоб я понимал, что происходит.

Тут вдруг он почему-то очень смутился, увидев себя, сидящим голым в чужой постели. Потянув на себя простынь, прикрылся. И, видимо, этот жест выглядел так странно, учитывая произошедшее между ними всего несколько минут назад, что и Рэнди, наконец-то почувствовал неладное. Он внимательно начал рассматривать мужчину, провел пальцами по его лицу, пробежал по шее и груди, осмотрел всю фигуру, напряженно сидящую на кровати, и, проверяя свою догадку, осторожно произнес, поднимая на него глаза:

— Чарльз?

Тот кивнул. Похоже, настала очередь Рэнди удивляться:

— Теперь и я ничего не понимаю!

Он встал с кровати, достал из шкафа и надел домашние брюки, снова сел рядом с Чарльзом, рассматривая его как заморскую диковину.

— Как ты мог здесь оказаться? — задал он, скорее риторический вопрос. — Что все это может значить?

— Я понимаю не больше твоего, — Чарльз немного отошел от первого шока. — Я был в том доме, где ты жил, когда приезжал к нам в Чейнс Харбор, и вдруг оказываюсь здесь, в твоей постели.

— Так, подожди, — Рэнди приложил пальцы к его губам, прося остановится. — Давай все сначала и по порядку. Значит, ты был у себя дома, в своем городе? Так?

— Да, в Чейнс Харбор, но не дома. Я был в том доме, который ты арендовал, когда приезжал к нам.

— Я арендовал? — Рэнди сделал ударение на слове "Я".

— Ну, а кто же еще? — удивленно пожал плечами Чарльз. — На договоре стоит твое имя.

— На договоре? — эхом отозвался Рэнди. — То есть ты видел этот договор?

— Конечно видел, — Чарльз пожал плечами. — Когда я впервые пришел в этот дом после твоего исчезновения, он лежал в ящике комода в гостиной.

— Мой мозг сейчас закипит, — Рэнди потер лоб пальцами. — Я был уверен, что мне все это приснилось.

— Приснилось? — Чарльз был явно уязвлен. — Я? Наша с тобой ночь? — он придвинулся к Рэнди и, опаляя его висок жарким дыханием, прошептал: — А я все помню... Каждый наш поцелуй, каждое прикосновение... — он провел Рэнди ладонью по спине, затем негромко, но решительно выдохнул: — Я скучал. Поэтому и пошел в тот дом, где мы с тобой...

— Чарльз, зачем? — перебил его Рэнди. — Что ты там хотел найти?

— Не знаю, — Чарльз пожал плечами, отстраняясь. — Тебя. Воспоминания. Кристалл.

— Кристалл? — вскинулся Рэнди. — Тот, с которым ты приходил ко мне? — Чарльз кивнул. — И что с ним не так? — поинтересовался Рэнди.

— Он потерял свою магическую силу. На следующий же день после того, как ты... уехал — я перестал его чувствовать. Я думал, если приду в тот дом, смогу понять куда делась его сила.

Чарльз раскрыл ладонь, в которой за мгновение до этого вдруг стал ощущать присутствие кристалла. На ладони ничего не было. То есть глазами он ничего не видел. Но кожа руки чувствовала прохладу и тяжесть хрустального осколка. Мид потрогал артефакт пальцами другой руки — и они его обнаружили. Чарльз, зажмурившись помотал головой.

— Я его чувствую у себя на ладони, но не вижу, — он посмотрел на Рэнди, поднося ладонь к нему. — Может быть ты его видишь?

— Нет. — Рэнди покачал головой. — Подожди.

Он быстро перекинулся на другой край кровати и выдвинул ящик стоящей рядом тумбочки. Достал коробку, в которой хранил неизвестно каким образом появившийся тогда в его кармане кусочек стекла. Вернулся к Чарльзу и, открывая ее, вынул осколок. Не давая Чарльзу опомниться, ловко положил его на протянутую к нему ладонь.

— Это он?

Кристалл задрожал разноцветными всполохами, и его очертания размылись, как будто он собирался исчезнуть. Но, нет — контуры, задрожав, вновь обрели четкость и, последний раз полыхнув радужными бликами, кристалл явил себя двум, затаившим над ним дыхание, мужчинам. Чарльз аккуратно взял его пальцами и посмотрел на просвет. Кристалл был именно тот, немного мутный и... живой. Мид чувствовал его силу, которая переливалась на неровных гранях, перетекая в него, заставляя его внутреннюю магию откликаться, разворачиваться, набирать мощь.

— Это он! — радостно воскликнул Чарльз, разворачиваясь к Рэнди с горящими глазами и...

...проснулся. Резко сел на кровати, оглядываясь и пытаясь прийти в себя. Это был тот же дом, в который он пришел сегодня утром. Чарльз провел руками по одежде — все было в порядке. Ни одного намека на присутствие в доме кого-то еще он не уловил. В руке что-то мешало. Чарльз раскрыл ладонь — на ней лежал кристалл. Да, точно! Он же достал его из кармана куртки перед тем как провалиться в этот странно реальный сон. Он аккуратно взял хрустальный кусочек пальцами и посмотрел его на просвет. Кристалл был мутный и живой! Сила, переливавшаяся на его гранях, играла разноцветными всполохами, наполняя Чарльза такой приятной и привычной мощью. Вот теперь он был готов потягаться с Блэквеллом!

Чарльз решительно вышел из дома, полной грудью вдыхая свежесть все еще раннего утра. Оглянулся на захлопнувшуюся дверь — кажется, он добился от этого дома всего того, что ему было нужно. Возможно, его больше не будет сюда тянуть неведомой силой. Парень отдал ему кристалл, который совершенно непонятным Чарльзу образом оказался у него. Он не хотел об этом больше думать. Магия есть магия. У нее свои законы и свои причины. Мида ждали совсем другие дела и гораздо более серьезные заботы, чтобы разгадывать все эти ребусы. Дойдя быстрым шагом до своего дома и сев в машину, он окончательно выбросил из головы и странные сны, и пустые дома, и недосягаемых в своей нереальности мужчин. У него был свой мир, и свою жизнь он собирался прожить в нем.

***  
— Рэнди! Сколько тебя можно звать? — Гейл, делая вид, что сердится, стоял в дверях спальни. — Я сварил кофе, пойдем, нам скоро уходить.

Рэнди сидел на кровати, глядя на скомканные простыни. Ему казалось, что запах Чарльза все еще витал в воздухе. Он перевел взгляд на Гейла.

— Да, извини, я не слышал.

— Чем это у тебя здесь пахнет? — Гейл повел носом. — Ты что, новую туалетную воду купил? Знакомый запах.

— Нет, — Рэнди покачал головой. — Вон, старую коробку нашел — может быть оттуда?

Коробка из-под кристалла лежала на кровати рядом со смятыми простынями. Открытая. Пустая. У Рэнди никак не проходило ощущение легкой нереальности окружающего. Он не видел больше Чарльза, но все еще казалось — протяни он руку, и сможет до него дотронуться. Рэнди поднял руку и дотронулся пальцами до своих губ — он еще чувствовал недавние поцелуи и прикосновения.

— Так я жду тебя, — выходя из комнаты бросил Гейл, разрушая наконец-то наваждение.

— Да, да, уже иду...

Растеряно бросив еще один взгляд на постель, Рэнди вышел вслед за Гейлом в гостиную. Подсел к барной стойке, на которой уже стояли чашки с дымящимся ароматным кофе. Гейл говорил что-то о новостях, о политике, потом перешел на кино и театр. Рэнди почти его не слышал — он наслаждался звуком его голоса, видом его горящих интересом глаз, его прикосновениями, когда во время рассказа он, даже не замечая этого, то и дело дотрагивался до Рэнди. Рэнди даже прикрыл глаза, чтобы лучше запомнить этот миг.

— Рэнди, ты меня совсем не слушаешь! — Гейл смотрел на него с укором, вытащив из приятных мыслей. — Я кому здесь это все рассказываю?

— Ты знаешь, — Рэнди накрыл своей ладонью руку Гейла, лежащую на стойке. — Мне так хорошо — здесь, сейчас, с тобой... Я бы хотел запомнить этот момент навсегда.

Гейл перегнулся через столешницу и, придерживая Рэнди за затылок, чувственно поцеловал в губы.

— Согласен! — произнес он, жарко выдыхая ему в рот. — Сегодня похоже и впрямь какой-то особенный день — секс утром был фееричный! — и, хитро улыбнувшись, добавил: — Даже не представляю, где ты смог такому научиться...

Рэнди от неожиданности чуть не выронил чашку, но слова уже слетали с губ, помимо его воли:

— Гейл! — он схватил полотенце, лежащее на стойке и замахнулся им на мужчину. — Прекрати прикалываться! — тот, откинув голову, довольно рассмеялся.

— Ладно, виртуоз, собирайся, — он легко растрепал Рэнди прическу. — Нам пора выезжать. Нас наверняка уже все ждут у Скотта — день рождения все-таки — твой! Им, наверное, уже не терпится завалить тебя подарками.

И сам тоже направился в спальню, чтобы переодеться. Рэнди смотрел на все это со своего места, и как будто со стороны — это был его мир, и именно такую жизнь в нем он хотел бы прожить.

— Да, Гейл, конечно! — сказал он негромко, просто чтобы самому услышать эти слова: — Главное — ты со мной. Других подарков мне не надо.


End file.
